


a lesson learned

by rosiexb



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Dominant Brian May, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Possessive Brian, Protective Brian, Sex, diD I MENTION SEX, drunk Roger, s e x y, sexy times with bri and rog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiexb/pseuds/rosiexb
Summary: Roger comes home late (and very drunk) for the fourth time in a row that week. Brian has had enough.





	a lesson learned

Roger stumbled into their shared flat, grinning drunkenly.

“Hey baby,” he slurred, spotting Brian on the couch, next to John and Freddie. Brian stood up, looking his friend in the eye.

“And where have you been?” Brian narrowed his eyes, walking up to Roger.

“Out,” he winked, “getting craaaazy,” he drawled. Brian shoved him against the door, it slamming shut. Brian was angry. No one crossed Brian when he was angry.

“You’re going to do yourself some real damage, one day!” he growled, pushing Roger further into the wall.

“Mmm... you’re hot when you’re angry, Bri,” Roger palmed himself through his trousers. Brian pulled his hand away, pinning Roger against the wall.

“Are you listening to  anything I’m saying?” Brian hissed at Roger.

“Of course. Why don’t you fuck me while I’m still around?” Roger smirked. It was then Brian lost it. He grabbed Roger by his collar, and dragged him to his bedroom. 

“Maybe I will!” he yelled, almost throwing Roger into his room. Brian had liked Roger for the longest time. He didn’t want to take advantage of Roger, in the state he was in, but he couldn’t seem to control himself. He knew Freddie and Deaky were in the next room, but that didn’t stop him from smashing his lips against Roger’s. Roger gasped, his hands flying up to grab Brian’s hair. 

Brian pulled away breathlessly, moving his head to suck and kiss at Roger’s neck. Roger moaned, as Brian grabbed his ass.

“Mmh, Bri, please,” Roger moaned as Brian kissed him again, grinding their hips together.

“Shut your dirty little mouth, Roger. Or do I have to shut it for you?” Brian growled, placing a hand on Roger’s throat. Roger just moaned louder, as Brian set him down and took his shirt off. Roger’s eyes roamed hungrily over Brian’s thin frame, and he removed his own shirt.

“Did I tell you to take that off?” Brian challenged, his voice dripping with lust and anger.

“N-no,” Roger said, picking his shirt back up off the floor. As he was putting it back on, Brian said,

“Good boy. You need to learn to do what you’re told, Roger.” Roger nodded.

“I’m sorry, Bri,” he mumbled, looking down.

“Save it,” Brian said, placing his hands over Roger’s and removing Roger’s shirt himself. Roger moaned as Brian slid a hand up his chest, lightly pinching his nipples on the way up.

“F-fuck,” he gasped brokenly. Brian kissed down his chest, and got to his knees to undo Roger’s trousers. Roger thrust his hips in Brian’s direction, and the older boy shoved him back against the wall, violently.

Once they were both naked, Brian pinned Roger back against the wall.

“Brian...” Roger moaned as Brian wrapped his hand around cock, throwing his head back.

“Ow,” Roger muttered as he hit the wall. Brian snorted.

“Brian... can’t you just fuck me now, please, I’m begging you-“ 

“One more word out of you and I’ll make you scream so loudly you won’t be able to speak at all,” Brian growled into Roger’s ear. Roger whimpered, resting his hand  lovingly on Brian’s hip. Brian lifted his hand up to Roger’s mouth, letting the younger boy suck on his fingers. Roger’s sinful mouth was getting Brian harder and harder by the second, and he couldn’t suppress a moan as he imagined what that mouth could do on his cock.

Brian took his fingers out of Roger’s mouth, and positioned them at Roger’s entrance. He inserted the first finger, letting Roger adjust to the sensation. Yeah, he was angry, but he wasn’t about to make Roger too uncomfortable. He didn’t like bragging about it, but Brian was... bigger than average. He was in proportion, you could say. Let’s just establish it probably wouldn’t fit without a bit of...  preparation . Not that Brian was complaining. He loved watching Roger fall apart on his fingers, sinful moans escaping his beautiful mouth. 

“Mmph—“ Roger grunted as Brian kissed him passionately, pressing another finger into him. 

Brian was a patient lad, but he wasn’t sure Roger had really earned a third finger. He wanted to make sure Roger remembered the consequences of his actions the next day, so he pulled out his fingers quickly. Roger whined, as he watched Brian stroke his own cock, bringing it to full hardness. Brian lined himself up, and slowly started to push into Roger. Roger hissed, clawing Brian’s back.

“Jump,” Brian said. Roger did so, and Brian caught him, kissing him roughly and pushing him up against the wall. The sudden movement rammed him in the rest of the way, and they both moaned; Brian in pleasure and Roger in pain. Brian rubbed gently what he could reach of Roger’s lower back, as the younger boy got used to the feeling of Brian inside him.

Brian, however, was in pure ecstasy. Roger was warm and velvety, a wonderful cage around his cock. Roger’s perfect hole kept clenching around him, which only seemed to turn him on more.

“Fuck, Roger...” he moaned loudly, “What do you do to me?”

Roger didn’t answer, as Brian hit a particularly sensitive spot inside him, and he screamed out in pleasure.

“You like that?” Brian whispered huskily into  his ear. Roger whimpered, nodding.

“You want me to pound so hard into you that you can’t walk tomorrow? You want me to make you have to come up with a believable excuse for why you can’t sit down at your drums at band practice tomorrow? Or will I have to tell them, as your voice will be so raw from screaming my name,” Brian growled lustfully.

“P-please, I need you,” Roger whimpered. Brian smirked.

“As you wish,” he grinned, pulling out slowly and ramming himself all the way back in. Roger screamed his name, just as Brian predicted, and continued to moan like a cheap whore as Brian pounded into him  mercilessly.

With each thrust, Brian seemed to hit that same spot that made Roger see stars every time. Brian knew him so well. He was screaming Brian’s name like his life depended on it, and was clutching onto the other boy for dear life. 

“B-Bri please, let me cum, please let me....” Roger mumbled breathlessly. Brian wrapped his hand around Roger’s cock, and with his breath hot on Roger’s ear,

“Cum for me, Rog. Do it.” And lord almighty did Roger cum. He let out a string of curses, and a loud moan was ripped from his throat as he came. Brian finished soon after, and pulled out, making sure nothing worse than his own cum was leaking out of Roger’s used hole.

“Fucking hell, Bri,” Roger said once he’d caught his breath.

“Rog, just don’t...” Brian said, as he cleaned them both up.

“Sorry, you’re just... really, really fucking good at this,” Roger said, snuggling down into Brian’s bed.

“Thank you,” Brian said stiffly.

“Wanna do this again sometime?” Roger asked cheekily.

“Go to sleep Rog, you’re drunk,” Brian said, obviously feeling incredibly guilty.

“No I’m not,” Roger smirked, as he made eye contact with Brian.

“You cheeky shit,” Brian couldn’t hide his smile. Roger chuckled, as Brian got into bed with him, opening his arms out for a cuddle.

“Did you really do all this just to get me to  fuck you?” Brian said in disbelief.

“Mmmmaybe,” Roger admitted, relaxing under Brian’s warm touch.

“You could have just asked me,” Brian muttered.

“Oh yeah, Bri? Could you like, fuck me with that monster fucking cock of yours? Thank  you,” Roger mocked, rolling his eyes. Brian shrugged.

“Whatever,” he closed his eyes. Before they both fell asleep, Brian added:

“To answer your question: yes, I do want to do this again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you want a sequel ;)


End file.
